Dissemination Core Deren, Sherry Brief Abstract This Core will lead the CDUHR dissemination effort for a wide range of audiences. With access to the resources of the NDRI Training Institute, the Core will disseminate research findings of CDUHR investigators about HIV/AIDS and related infectious diseases, providing a bridge between communities of care and research. The Core will work with a broad range of target audiences - from researchers (including sociobehavioral and infectious disease researchers) and treatment service providers, to program directors and policy makers - and utilize diverse mechanisms to achieve maximal dissemination. Given the increasing importance of sexual transmission among drug users, expanded training will be undertaken, including the training of drug treatment program staff about STIs and their relationship to HIV. The Core will also facilitate research partnering and collaboration, and assist in the development of intervention curricula. Core staff will also facilitate discussions with CDUHR's Community Advisory Board regarding applications of findings and dissemination plans. Enhanced dissemination of interdisciplinary research findings, grounded in this multifaceted training approach, is critical in order to successfully prevent and treat HIV and related infectious diseases of drug users.